


Flexi mine

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Reckless Dick is a thing and the punishment that Bruce is thinking of might not be a punishment at all





	Flexi mine

Dick was not usually the reckless one. He might do dangerous things but he was always the one that had a better plan than most. He always planned not for the next bar but the bar after the next and the next. That was the amazing thing about Dick. He always got up and kept going.

But he was not the reckless one, he was not the crazy one. That was him, that was Bruce’s job and failure most of the time. It was Dick that did it better, that did everything better which was why it was s damn hard, so damn annoying to see him there smiling without a care in the world as if this was acceptable.

The mission might be complete but his heart had been in his throat the moment he saw Dick fall. Never mind he had pulled it off. The move had been reckless. His blood had chilled before heating with a low burning anger. They had all stood rooted and watched Dick and that suit glide towards them.

Bruce had wanted to grab him by the neck for doing that and for doing it with out warning. He just still might just afterwards, way after.

X

The tension was actually kind of amusing when he thought about it. Dick kept updating his report on his tablet as Bruce drove them home. Bruce had been quieter than usual after the mission and Dick was sort of coming down from it all and the last minute plan. If Midnighter had not been making his stomach hurt with all those ridiculous jumps then Dick would have found some other way.

Hell most likely not. It had to be done and while it was sort of stupid he was glad he had done it in the end. Even if Bruce had a problem. His hand brushed Bruce’s as he pretended to reach close to the gearshift to press the button for more light. The tightening of Bruce’s jaw told him how upset Bruce was.

He was not yelling, there was no disappointed silence either but the tension was something else. Something he had sworn Bruce would never reveal to anyone. For that reason and that reason alone he kept quiet and worked as Bruce kept his silence up on their way back to the cave. He doubted Bruce would make him wait that long anyway.

Was it wrong to be aroused? Because he was just a bit as the car speed through the tunnels of Gotham. His cock was half hard because he had no idea what Bruce going to do to him when they got to the cave but he was a little turned on from thinking about it. Maybe it was wrong a little bit to anticipate what Bruce’s hands would feel like on him.

He had to be careful the closer they got to the manor. Keep his breathing regular and his hands away from Bruce the closer they got to the cave. It was hard work but Dick was damn proud of himself for only being half hard when the car came to hard halt in the cave. He was proud that he was able to pull off the façade of being oblivious and normal as he got out the car.

The hard slam of Bruce’s car door made him still because Bruce almost never slammed the door, he was crazy about the car and he loved it even though he tried to act like it was just a damn car. Bruce was around to Dick’s side before he had barely straightened up and the hand that slammed onto the hood of the car made his insides quiver with anticipation. “You were reckless.”

“So are you most of the time.” Dick pointed out as he turned to face Bruce fully. He crossed his arms over his chest. “It was a calculated risk.”

“You risked your life. You threw your life on the line and you know how I feel about that.” Anybody else would be trembling with rage. Bruce just loomed silently. “You know better than anyone Dick.”

“I do that’s why I’m going to tell you this now.” He poked Bruce in the chest with one finger. “Tell me what you’re really thinking. What you’re really feeling Bruce. You think I’m going to get myself killed say so. You think I’m throwing my life away? Maybe you thought so for a few seconds but I know you better than that Bruce. Tell me what you are really thinking.”

“Take off… your pants and bend over.” Bruce’s voice had gone so deep and gravely that Dick had flushed all over before he knew what had happened. He had his hands on his suit and disengaged the parts keeping the top and bottom together. he had barely tugged his shirt up so he could tug the pants down when he felt Bruce’s gauntleted hands on his back. “Hold on and bend over.” That voice made him shiver.

He shoved the pants the rest of the way down as Bruce’s caresses went lower and lower. He had no way to speak, nothing to say he could only stand there his pants, boxers down his ankles his cup still in place and wait for Bruce’s next move.

He heard Bruce kneel behind him. Heard the man’s breathing behind him but the hand that removed the cup was gentle, it got a soft moan from him when his cock was freed. Bruce tossed the cup to one side, Dick heard it bounce but the feel of Bruce’s hand on his freed cock made him moan.

Then came the hand on his ass. Dick held his breath as he waited, Bruce’s hand on his dick started a slow exploration even as Bruce remained quiet behind him. Dick had been about to force a question out of his lips when Bruce’s free hand spread him open and Bruce’s assault made his hands scrabble on the top of the car.

Bruce’s tongue was hot and he had not eased into it. He had pressed in wet and hot. He had proceeded to start licking and sucking, pressed Dick to arc and lean further into the car for balance. It forced squeals from him, all he could do was moan at Bruce’s tongue licking him open.

The hand on his cock disappeared to give Bruce a better grip on Dick. The hand helped with his balance but the way that Bruce so filthily upped the intensity left him twitching into Bruce’s grip and under his tongue. His cock leaked and throbbed no longer with a hand on it. Precum had to be dropping to the floor maybe staining the car but all Dick could do was rock back onto the thrusts of Bruce’s tongue. He had not expected this but now that he had it he did not want it to stop.

His moans and cries bounced around the cave as Bruce stayed on his knees to drive Dick insane. Every plunge of his tongue, every tease and lick made Dick a mess where he stood. He wanted more yet at the same time he never wanted it to stop.

The hand that released his leg startled him and he slumped onto Bruce’s next thrust before he regained his legs. The slick finger that slid into him before it crooked and touched Dick’s weakest spot and then rubbed was unfair. He stilled, gasped shook all over before he slumped forward and the moan that escaped him as he shuddered, came and fucking ruined the ground and the car was not only obscene it was halfway shameful.

Hell he had cum so hard his ears had gone offline too. He really hoped that his state and Bruce driving him to that state meant that the man had chilled out just a bit and was ready to talk like an adult but the sound of Bruce’s belt hitting the floor only made him shudder again. It seemed like Bruce’s talk was not over. If the second part was as good as the first, instead of getting Dick to behave he might end up even more reckless.

 

 


End file.
